ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Years Revenge Part 1
Plot We begin the episode with Owen walking down the street, humming ‘La Soldier.’ Owen: Man, today is just great! I sure feel a lot better after yesterday! It’s been a crazy week. He then stops himself. Owen: Really crazy. I was nearly killed twice. I need a good talk with Aspidites. Owen starts heading in another direction. We then cut to the villains watching him on a monitor. Darien: So? What do you want with the kid? The leader laughs, and steps down from his throne. We can finally get a good look at his face. He has long black hair, covering his left eye, a big red robe, and black boots. Leader: He should’ve been our top priority from the beginning! You see… He presses a button on the monitor, and we see a montage of Owen using his powers. Owen(monitor): Venus Crescent Beam Smash! Owen fires a beam. We cut to another clip. Owen(monitor): Shine Aqua Illusion! He shoots a wave of water. We cut to another clip. Owen(monitor): Moon Healing Escalation! We cut to another clip, when the Leader switches it off. The Leader starts pacing. Darien: He has anime powers. We all know THAT. Leader: Who knows how those powers work! He could be a hybrid of a long extinct alien species! Darien: Well he is part Appoplexian. Leader: Oh but who cares about that? Just understand my point. Whatever this could be, it could be essential in reviving HIM! Darien steps back. Darien: No way. That kid may be powerful, but he’s nowhere NEAR powerful enough to revive him on his own. The leader gives him a smug look. Leader: Oh? And what have YOU been doing trying to gather energy? Oh, you’ve been wasting your time trying to kill the Barums, instead of actually getting energy. Darien scratches his head in embarrasment. Leader: In fact, you’ve been so useless, I’m actually considering doing what I did to your brother. Darien steps back in shock. Darien: N-N-No! Sir, please don’t! Leader: You’re right. I shouldn’t do that. He steps away and grabs a communicator. Leader: Agate, get in here. It’s your time. Agate: Aw right! Darien cautiously backs towards the door. Darien: Please no sir! Anything but Agate! Leader: Sorry Darien. I have no use for the Bloodstone Duo anymore. Darien opens the door and gets ready to flee. Leader: Oh, I wouldn’t do that. He pushes a button, and the door closes and locks. Darien: Please sir I'm begging you! Suddenly, the door across from the opens. Darien looks in fear about what's about to come. We see a silhouette of a person. He steps into the light, and we see Agate, a tall blue figure, with clawed hands, deformed feet, five eyes, and a grin on his face. Agate: What's up bossman? Leader: Ok Darien. Maybe I will spare you. IF you can beat Agate in a battle. But remember….. He walks out the door. Leader: He’ll be fighting to kill. Agate takes a battle stance as the door closes. Darien: Don't get too cocky Agate. You may have beaten me the last time we fought, but- Agate: Last time? I'm pretty sure I've beaten you every single time we’ve fought. Which is a total of…..22 times! And I've learned a couple of new tricks since the last time we’ve fought. Darien readies a fireball. Darien: Well so have I. He shoots the fireball. Agate doesn't dodge it, he just opens his mouth and eats it. Agate doesn't seem impressed in the slightest. Agate: Wow, I can't believe you'd even try that. Darien: W-Well I didn't know you could do that! Agate laughs. Agate: Oh come on, it was so easy to learn. Even you could've learned it if you didn't waste your time trying to kill people. But now….I’ll show you REAL FIRE! He opens his mouth again, and breathes out a great amount of fire, igniting Darien. Darien tries to pat it out, but Agate sets fire to the floor so he can't. Darien: AHHHHHH!!! IT BURNS! Agate: Of course it burns. Did you think fire wouldn't? Darien is about to attack, but then he succumbs to the pain, and falls down, dead. Agate then walks over to Darien’s lifeless body, and crushes his skull. Agate: I've wanted to do that since I met you. He then steps out of the room after eating the rest of the fire. He walks to the Leader’s room. Agate: So, Darien’s been dealt with. Was that it or do you have a mission for me? Leader: Yes. He pulls out a red pad, and throws it over to Agate. Agate catches it easily. A popup of Owen appears. Agate: The kid. You want me to kill him? Leader: No no, of course not. I want you to bring him here. Agate groans. Agate: A capture mission? I'm not good with those. Leader: Well you have to. I'm the boss. Agate: Alright fine. He casually tosses the pad back to Leader. He begins to leave. Leader: But, he is supposedly with our former operative Aspidites. You have permission to kill her. Agate: Whatever you say. Agate leaves. We then cut to Owen walking inside Aspidites’ cave. Owen: Hey Aspi! I'm here! She slither off of the ceiling, and next to Owen. Aspidites: Nice to see you again Owen. Owen sits down next to her. Owen: How have you been? Aspidites sighs. Aspidites: Ok. Except Buggy now knows where I live. So now I have to deal with THAT. Owen: Mm. That reminds me. Aspidites: What? Owen: Well, you don’t like Buggy, and you don’t want him to like you. Right? Aspidites is confused. Aspidites: Yyyyes. What’s your point? Owen: Well, couldn’t you just hypnotize him into not liking you? Aspidites is struck with realization. Aspidites: …….Huh…….I should try that next time. Owen laughs and starts petting Aspidites. Aspidites smiles with pleasure. Aspidites: That feels nice. Owen smiles. Aspidites: Is that all you wanted to say? Owen: No. I’ve been wondering about something lately. Aspidites looks at him. Aspidites: Well, talk. Owen: I’ve been wondering about stuff a lot. Like my parents being superheroes, you and the other animals, and all those people who want to kill me. And I’ve always gotten answers to those. Complicated, confusing, answers. But there’s always been one thing that’s been very confusing, that I’ve never gotten an answer to. Aspidites gets interested. Aspidites: And what’s that? Owen: My anime powers. They sit in silence for a little bit. Aspidites: I thought you already knew. Owen: I don’t! And I’m pretty sure my parents do. Every time I ask them, they just say they don’t know. Usually they would think of some type of theory, but instead, they just answer with a plain no. Aspidites: Well maybe they don’t know. Owen: Maybe…..But it’s just so strange not knowing something. He lies down. Aspidites slithers on him, and smiles in his face. Agate: But I would like to know that. Aspidites and Owen get up with a jolt, and see Agate standing there in the entrance. Agate: Hello Owen. Aspidites. Owen: Wh…..Who are you? Aspidites studies Agate. Aspidites: That face…...those eyes….. Aspidites is struck with realization and backs away nervously. Aspidites: No…..not Agate….. Owen looks at her, surprised. Owen: You know this dude? Agate jumps and lands in front of Aspidites and Owen. He smiles. Agate: Owen, I’d like you to come with me please. Owen readies a fighting stance, but Aspidites jumps in front of him. Aspidites: Owen, run. I can handle him. Owen is shocked. Owen: B-But Aspi- Aspidites: GO! NOW! Owen is scared by this, and runs away. Aspidites faces Agate with a fierce expression. He laughs. Agate: Oh you’re going to fight me? Wonderful. He gets closer to her. Agate: I was going to kill you anyways. Aspidites makes quick movements, trying to confuse Agate, but he easily tracks her, and shoots a fireball. She is sent flying into the ceiling, nearly avoiding getting impaled on a stalagmite. She shoots venom at Agate. He gets hit, but nothing happens. Agate: Oh lovely Aspidites, I thought you’d know better. He stretches his arm out and attempts to grab her, but she jumps, and avoids it. She opens her jaws, and gets ready to bite him, but he just steps out of the way, and she bites down on a rock. Agate bursts into laughter. Agate: AHAHAHA! Wow, you’re making this a lot more fun than I thought it’d be. Aspidites releases the rock, and starts making quick movements again. Agate: Oh come on, can’t you try something new for once? Aspidites goes for a bite again. Agate gets ready to whack her away, but she goes for Agate’s legs, and he falls to the ground. Agate: OW! Ok, you’re in for it now! He breathes fire, scorching Aspidites. Aspidites: Ahhh! She now has scorch marks all over her body. She fidgets, trying to move, but is in no condition. Agate walks over to her, and picks her up right below her head. Agate: Well well well. Who’d’ve thought it would end for you like this? She bites Agate on his hand. He winces a little, and fakes a reaction. Agate(faking): Oh the pain! Oh the agony! How could you do this? He laughs. Agate: I honestly don’t get why you keep trying. You should just submit to death already. Aspidites then looks over Agate’s shoulder, and sees Owen hiding behind a boulder. Aspidites: No…...GAH!!!! She screams in pain as Agate crushes her neck. Owen watches in horror as Agate laughs while doing so, continuously increasing the pain. Aspidites: Guh…… Aspidites stops screaming, and her head cocks backwards. The light leaves her eyes. Agate laughs, and drops her. Her neck is crushed in, and she isn’t moving anymore. Owen: ASPIDITES! Agate turns and looks at Owen with a happy expression on his face. Owen runs over to her, picks her up and puts his ear near her neck. Owen gasps and puts his hand over his mouth. Owen: Sh-She’s…...not breathing. He shakes her. Owen: Aspi! Wake up! Please! He starts crying. He looks at Agate with a fierce expression. Owen: How….Dare…..You!!!!! He pulls out a golden chalice. Owen: CRISIS….MAKE UP!!!!! The chalice opens, and butterflies swarm around him. He becomes powered up. Owen: You’re…..going…..to pay for this! He charges and punches Agate multiple times, working on pure rage. He smashes him into a wall, and sticks his hand out. Owen: Mars…… He summons a bow and arrow made of flames. Owen: Flame…..SNIPER!!!! He shoots the arrow. It pierces Agate’s neck. Owen then sticks his hands in the air. Owen: Mercury….Aqua….. He summons a giant ball of pressurized water. Owen: Mirage! He fires it along with water torpedos at Agate. They hit him dead on. Owen then spreads his arms apart, and charges a great amount of energy. Owen: Final…… He puts his hands together and focuses a beam. Owen: FLASH!!!!! He fires a giant blast at Agate, obliterating that side of the cave. Owen powers down, and falls to the ground, exhausted. Owen is gasping, tired. Owen: That’s…..what…..you….get….you psycho….. Agate laughs, and comes out of the debris, unscathed. Agate: What was that about me being a psycho? Owen is shocked. Owen: N…..No way. Agate grabs Owen by the head. Owen: What are you going to do now? Kill me? Agate: Oh no. Our organization is going to put you to good use. Owen: I’d never do anything for you! Agate grins. Agate: Oh really? He moves his face closer to Owen’s face, and his eyes glow just like Aspidites’. Agate: Just relax, and go to sleep… Owen looks away immediately and closes his eyes. Owen: No! You can’t steal Aspidites’ tricks! Agate forcibly turns Owen’s head to face him. Agate: Fun fact, I taught her how to do that. He starts hypnotizing with more power. Agate: And it’s a lot more effective with multiple eyes. Owen struggles to keep his eyes closed. Agate uses his other hand, and forces them open. Owen tries to resist, but succumbs to the hypnosis. Agate: Now, be a good boy and go to sleep. Owen falls asleep. Agate snickers, and carries him out of the cave. Agate: Now I don’t know what we plan to do with you, but I’m probably gonna like it. We then cut to Agate with Owen inside the villain’s headquarters. Leader: Set him down there. Agate sees a metal table, and sets Owen down. Leader: Are you sure he isn’t going to wake up? Agate: He won’t wake up until I tell him to. Leader: Good. Now… He reaches inside his pocket, and pulls out a small capsule. He breaks it in half, and a Gyraterrian(the same species as Scatter) comes out. It starts to crawl away, but the Leader takes out a remote, and controls the Gyraterrian. He directs it to Owen, and has it prick his arm, extracting blood. Agate: What are you doing? The leader then picks up the Gyraterrian, and it bends into a little flash drive. He plugs it into his computer, and starts pressing a lot of buttons. Leader: I'm putting his blood on the flash drive, which will then go into the computer, and then we will see what alien species he is! Agate: O….K? The leader waits a few minutes, before 3 lines of data pop up. Leader: Ok, this thing says he’s 70% Human, and 20% Appoplexian. Agate: Whoa whoa whoa. I'm not very good at math, but that doesn't add up. What's the other 10%? The leader enters a few more keys, but nothing comes up. Leader: It's unidentified. Agate groans, and flops down on a chair. Agate: So this was all for nothing? The leader puts his finger in the air. Leader: Not so fast. Agate, you can absorb electricity and data, correct? Agate: Sure can. Leader: New mission. Go after Sarth and Amy, and absorb some data from his Omnitrix. Agate: Alright! Can I kill them? Leader: No, not yet. They may prove useful. Agate groans again. Agate: Fine, I'll try to restrain myself. He leaves. We then cut to earlier, and Sarth and Amy are running outside. Sarth: People reported that there was a big fight near here, and this where Owen’s phone was. Amy: I really hope he’s ok. Sarth: That's our best case scenario. They then see the cave. Sarth: I bet Owen’s in here. They run in. Sarth: Owen? He walks forward, then trips on something. Sarth: Ah! He face plants in the ground. Amy: Are you ok? Sarth: Yeah. I just tripped over this- He then sees he tripped over Aspidites’ dead body. Sarth and Amy both scream and cautiously back away. Amy: It's Aspidites! Sarth: Yeah! But…. He approaches her, and looks at her head. Sarth: I-I don't think she's breathing. Amy: What?! She runs over there, and sees her crushed neck. Amy covers her mouth in shock. Amy: Oh no, oh no no no! Sarth, can you do anything? Sarth responds by opening the Omnitrix dial, and slams it down. The green light surrounds him, and he changes into a large alien, unseen, surrounded by blue light. This alien appears to have long hair. Ethereal: Maybe, but I don't know yet. He puts his hands on the wound, and he glows brighter. Amy watches in wonder as he does his thing. After this goes on for a while, her neck starts to recover, and she starts breathing again, though not steadily. The light returns to her eyes. The scorch marks on her body grow smaller, until they disappear. Soon, she is fully recovered. She slowly opens her eyes. Aspidites: Ugh...Wha? I thought I was... Ethereal changes back into Sarth, exhausted. Amy: Sarth! You ok? Sarth(gasping): Yeah…...I'm pretty sure I used up a lot of power healing her. Aspidites sees Sarth and Amy, and backs away nervously. Amy gets mad at her, and approaches. Amy: You! What have you done to our- Sarth puts his hand on her shoulder and pushes her back. Aspidites: I-I can explain. You see, me and Owen have- Sarth puts his hand up, cutting her off. Sarth: I've known the whole time. Amy: What? Aspidites: You-You have? Sarth: I've developed an immunity to hypnosis over the years. Aspidites: Oh. Well that's a relief. Sarth: But that's not what I'm here for. Where's Owen? She then panics, remembering. Aspidites: He-He-He was taken! Sarth and Amy step back in shock. Sarth: Taken? Amy: By whom? Aspidites: By the evil organization that's sent me, and countless other monsters. You're probably familiar with them. Amy: But what are they called? Aspidites thinks. Aspidites: Ummm, I can't remember exactly. I’m still a little shaky from the whole dying thing. But there were these people called the Bloodstone Duo, and the alien who took Owen was called Agate. They had a weird obsession with gem names. Sarth is struck with realization. Sarth: No….No….It can't be. Amy: Sarth, is it the same organization from… Sarth: Yes….I know exactly where they took Owen. They start to leave. Sarth: Oh wait, Aspidites. Aspidites looks at him. Aspidites: I don't want to go with you. I've had enough fight for today. Sarth: I know. He smiles at her. Sarth: Thanks for taking care of Owen. She smiles back. They leave. Sarth and Amy are now running north. Amy: Do we really have to run all this way? Why can’t you just turn into Lighthead? Sarth: Don’t want to waste Omnitrix energy. Agate(off-screen): Well, don’t get your hopes up about that! Agate jumps out of a tree, and lands in front of them. Amy: Ah! Who are you? Agate: I am Agate. Sarth gets his Omnitrix ready. Sarth: You! You’re the one who kidnapped Owen! Agate looks confused. Agate: How did you know that? Doesn’t matter. I’m the only person who knows where your son is, and if- Amy: Oh, we know already. The smile drops from Agate’s face. Agate: R…..really? He turns away. Agate(murmuring): Dang it, I had a good speech ready. Ah well. Sarth changes into MeteorMash. MeteorMash: Well. we’re going to have to destroy you. Agate readies a fighting stance. Agate: Hit me with your best shot. Amy turns her tool into a sword and charges at Agate. MeteorMash curls into a meteor, and charges too. Agate: Double teaming? That's hardly fair. But whatever. He cracks his knuckles, and readies himself. Amy fakes an attack from the front, and stabs him directly in the back. Amy: Gotcha! Agate doesn't feel any sort of pain, and pulls the sword out of his body. He inspects it. Agate: Hm. Impressive technology. He snaps the sword in half, and throws it back to her. MeteorMash: Hey! He shoots 3 flaming rocks at Agate, who catches them, one rock in each hand, and one in his mouth. He eats the fire off of them. Agate: Thanks, I needed a good snack. He then crushes two of the rocks, and raises up the other one. Agate: Now you better prepare yourself, because I'm about to rock you like a hurricane. He throws the rock with a great amount of force. MeteorMash shoots rocks to counteract it, but the rock breaks through the other rocks, and strikes MeteorMash in the chest. His form(made up of rocks) breaks into several rocks. Agate laughs, and walks towards the one with the Omnitrix. Amy in the background is still trying to fix her tool. Agate: Man, you guys are real pushovers. He puts his hand on the Omnitrix, and absorbs some energy. MeteorMash: What are you- MeteorMash changes back. Agate snickers and jumps into the sky. Agate: See you later! He disappears from view. Sarth: We have to hurry! Who knows what he’ll do with Owen! They start running even faster than before. We then cut to Agate, plugging his hand into the computer. The computer is processing the data. Agate: Hurry up! This kind of hurts…. The computer flashes, saying ‘Match Found.’ Leader: Yes! We finally found it! Agate unplugs his hand from the computer. Agate: And? What is it? Tell me! The leader looks at the screen, then steps back in shock. Leader: No way. It's…. To be continued… Episode ends. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ethereal makes his debut *Agate makes his debut. *Agate kills Darien and Aspidites. *Aspidites comes back to life. Characters *Owen Barum *Sarth Barum *Amy Barum *Aspidites Villains *Agate *Darien *Leader Aliens Used *Ethereal *MeteorMash Allusions * Agate makes references to the songs 'Hit Me With Your Best Shot,' and 'Rock You Like a Hurricane.' Trivia *Sarth apparently has known about Aspidites and Owen being friends the whole time. Category:Episodes